Dibuang Sayang
by Haru Tsukishima
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita gak jelas tentang para chara SNK. "Ada apa, Eren? Mommy lagi mau ngocok nih, tanggung"/"Ih, Mommy apaan sih! Jangan ngomong yang ambigu gitu!"/"Kamu tuh yang mikirnya enggak-enggak, Eren. Makanya jangan sering-sering gaul sama Connie dan Reiner. Bisa-bisa di gaulin kamu, nak. Kamu kan mukanya imut-imut Uke gitu. Hahaha"


Disclaimer: SNK©Hajime Isayama

Genre: Humor

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Garing. Bagi yang tidak suka harap menekan "back".

.

.

Note:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla** ' = Inner

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Dibuang sayang**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Eren dan Paha Kiri**

Seorang pemuda polos bernama Eren Jaeger tengah kelaparan. Sang bunda, Carla Jaeger sedang pergi arisan bersama Mikasa dan dirumah sama sekali tidak ada makanan bahkan bahan mentahnya pun tidak ada.

Hanya ada tiga buah mentimun yang sudah keriput dalam lemari es. Apa yang bisa diciptakan dari sebuah mentimun keriput? Eren kan sedang masa pertumbuhan, ia butuh asupan gizi supaya tidak pendek seperti salah satu senpainya di sekolah.

Eren mengambil ponsel dan menekan nama 'Mommy'.

 **Tuuutttt... Tuuuttt...**

"Ada apa, Eren? Mommy lagi mau ngocok nih, tanggung" jawab sang bunda dari tempat nun jauh disana.

"Ih, Mommy apaan sih! Jangan ngomong yang ambigu gitu!" Perut lapar ditambah mendengar kalimat yang ambigu hampir membuat fikiran polos Eren ternoda.

"Kamu tuh yang mikirnya enggak-enggak, Eren. Makanya jangan sering-sering gaul sama Connie dan Reiner. Bisa-bisa di gaulin kamu, nak. Kamu kan mukanya imut-imut Uke gitu. Hahaha" sang mommy malah mengejek buah hatinya. Kokoro Eren ngilu, masa anak sendiri dikatain Uke?

"Mommy jahat! Udah pergi gak bilang, gak ada makanan dirumah, dikatain Uke pula! Nanti aku aduin Papi kalau Mommy naksir sama Erwin-sensei!" Tanpa fikir panjang senjata pamungkas Eren layangkan. Tapi memang sangat ampuh pengaruhnya.

"Eeh, jangan Eren! Kalau Mommy dicerain Papi nanti Mommy gak kebagian waris-ups! Iya, iya Mommy minta maaf. Udah kamu delivery order aja. Uangnya kamu ambil dari laci kamar Mommy. Duh udah ya Eren sayang, bentar lagi mau keluar nih. Bye" sambungan diputus sepihak.

Eren tidak peduli, yang penting ia ingin segera makan. Bahkan kalimat keceplosan sang Mommy pun tidak dihiraukannya. Yah, Eren memang gitu anaknya.

Tanpa menunda waktu, pemuda bermata zamrud itu masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya dan ia menepuk jidat, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Sial! Aku lupa nanya laci yang mana! Di kamar ini kan ada banyak laci! Duh, mau makan aja pakai perjuangan dulu sih. Hah,,, tatakae lah" ucap Eren dengan lemas. Wajarlah, dia kan sedang kelaparan jadi gak bisa teriak-teriak sok semangat.

Pertama ia membuka laci meja rias, ada 3 buah laci disana. Laci paling atas berisi aksesoris, laci kedua berisi stok make up yang masih baru, laci ketiga berisi alat penata rambut. Meja rias, Nihil.

Lalu Eren mencari di laci samping tempat tidur yang sebelah kanan. Ada dua buah laci disana. Laci pertama berisi buku-buku filsafat milik sang Papi, sedangkan laci kedua berisi majalah berlambang kelinci dengan cover perempuan sexy. Wajah si Jaeger muda memerah ketika melihat isi majalah tersebut. Matanya telah ternoda.

"Ti-tidak ku sangka Papi..." Eren syok melihat gambar smile titan berpose sexy tanpa busana serta telinga kelinci bertengger dikepalanya.

Ia segera berpindah ke laci yang berada di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Disana juga terdapat dua buah laci.

Laci pertama dibuka, disana terdapat sebuah buku yang disinyalir buku diary Mommy-nya. Eren tidak berani membukanya, ia tidak mau dikutuk menjadi batu zamrud yang kemudian dijual dengan harga sangat mahal karena masih terbilang bersih, walaupun ternoda sedikit.

Laci kedua dibuka dan betapa terkejutnya si Jaeger muda tersebut. Disana terdapat foto-foto Erwin-sensei! Ada yang sedang makan steak titan, creambath di salon titan, tidur di ruang kerja, bahkan ada yang sedang di pemandian titan.

Iris zamrudnya membesar, sang Mommy sampai segitunya sama Erwin-sensei. Ia sudah tahu kalau Mommy-nya menaruh hati pada pria paling tampan dari 3 wilayah (Maria, Rose, dan Shina) itu.

Semua berawal ketika Erwin-sensei selaku wali kelas Eren memanggil nyonya Jaeger karena Eren berkelahi dengan Jean. Sejak itu Carla selalu mengantar-jemput Eren sekolah demi bertemu sang wali kelas tampan.

Apalagi sang wali kelas masih lajang di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga. Jangankan orang tua murid, para siswi dan guru perempuan pun bersaing demi mendapatkan hati Erwin Smith.

Ditutupnya laci tersebut. Ia berpindah menuju lemari pakaian, disana ada dua buah laci yang tidak dikunci.

Laci pertama, berisi surat-surat tanah dan kepemilikan lainnya. Ia pindah ke laci kedua, ada dompet khas perempuan disana. Eren membuka dompet tersebut dan melihat tiga lembar uang 100.000 dan selembar uang 50.000 disana.

Karena Eren anak baik jadi 50.000 saja yang ia sisakan di dompet. Bagaimana pun juga Eren sedang dalam masa ingin coba membeli ini-itu. Eren yang tadinya sudah terkena gejala 5L mendadak sehat. Ia segera keruang tamu dan mengambil telepon untuk melakukan delivery order.

"Yosh! Sekarang pesan apa ya? Aha, Pizza! Tapi gak jadi deh, kalau makan Pizza nanti pipiku belepotan saus. Kan jadi gak cool lagi" Eren mencubit-cubit dagu membuat pose seakan sedang berfikir keras.

"Oh iya! Pesan SFC (Shina Fried Chicken) aja! Yosh, tekan 104104!" Dengan penuh semangat Eren menekan tombol-tombol angka pada telepon rumahnya. Dengan harap-harap gemas si pemuda Jaeger menunggu sambutan hangat dari seberang sana.

 **Tuuutttt... Tuuuutttt... Tuuuuttt...**

"Moshi-moshi, dengan ZFC. Silahkan sebutkan pesanan anda" terdengar suara perempuan yang ramah menyambutnya. Berhubung Eren sedang jomblo, kokoronya sangat bahagia mendengar sambutan merdu tersebut.

"Aa, ha-ha'i. Aku Eren di Shiganshina" lalu hening. Eren nervous rupanya. Tangannya sampai gemetaran menggenggam gagang parang, maksudnya telepon.

Si penerima telepon cengo, ini kan layanan delivery order bukan kuis berhadiah calon istri.

"Ha-halo" Eren kembali berbicara, sebab selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara dari seberang sana.

"Iya, saya masih menunggu pesanan anda tuan Eren" si penerima telepon masih mencoba sabar.

"A-aku pesan ayamnya 1 bucket yang spicy" si penerima telepon yang semula cemberut kini senyum sumringah. Ayam 1 bucket gitu lho. Jarang-jarang kan ada yang pesan sampai sebanyak itu.

"Oh 1 bucket spicy ya. Ayamnya mau yang mana tuan?" Tanya si penerima telepon dengan antusias.

"Etto, aku mau paha kiri ya" ucap Eren dengan polosnya. Sedangkan si penerima disana cengo. Kenapa hari ini nasibnya tidak beruntung sekali mendapat customer yang aneh.

"Ano, sumimasen tuan Eren. Pilihannya hanya dada, sayap, paha bawah dan paha atas. Silahkan dipilih mana yang anda ingin" jelas si penerima dengan sangat sabar.

"Eh? Tapi aku maunya paha kiri. Masa gak ada sih? Temanku biasa pesan disini lho, katanya ada paha kiri" Eren tetap ngotot. Maklum saja, ia kan anak semata wayang. Jadi apa yang ia inginkan harus dituruti karena selama ini sang Mommy dan Papi tidak pernah mau mengabulkan keinginannya. Poor Eren.

"Sumimasen tuan Eren. Pilihannya hanya yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi. Tolong cepat tentukan pesanan anda" sang penerima telepon sudah hampir habis kesabarannya. Kalau bukan karena sang bos yang sedari tadi memelototinya, sudah ia banting itu telepon.

"Tapi aku maunya paha kiri. Aku ingin tumbuh kuat seperti temanku, Reiner. Ayolah jangan coba membohongiku" Si Jaeger muda masih bersikukuh dengan pesanannya. Sedangkan seseorang diseberang sana sudah menepuk jidatnya dengan benda yang asal diambilnya, asbak marmer.

 **'Aahhh itaii... Ggrrrrrhhh! aku sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi. Masa bodo manager Hanji akan memarahiku'** gerutu si penerima telepon yang sudah tidak kuat kokoronya.

"Tuan Eren, kalau anda hanya ingin main-main silahkan tutup teleponnya, saya masih banyak urusan"

"E-eh, tunggu. Aku kan ingin makan ayam SFC yang katanya terkenal enak" ucap Eren dengan lirih serta air mata yang sudah menggenang. Saat itu si penerima telepon menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Chotto. Anda salah sambung tuan. Disini ZFC bukan SFC. Tapi rasa ayam kami sama saja bahkan lebih enak dibandingkan SFC" promosi si penerima telpon. Sedangkan Eren sangat syok mendengar kenyataan tersebut.

"Hee! Jadi ini bukan SFC!? Pantas saja! ZFC kan yang niru SFC. Sudah pasti tidak punya menu paha kiri. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi pesan. Huh" Eren memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

"Hee! Dasar anak gak tahu sopan! Udah pesan makanannya ngawur sekarang malah ngatain! Gue kutuk jadi titan baru tahu rasa!" Maki si penerima telepon yang kini dihampiri sang manager.

"Doushita, Petra?" Tanya perempuan nyentrik itu dengan tatapan psikopat. Petra menelan ludah, meskipun itu bukan kesalahannya, tetap saja ia sudah gagal mendapatkan pelanggan untuk ke sekian kalinya sejak ZFC pertama dibuka.

"E-eto manager Hanji, hanya orang aneh yang memesan menu aneh" jelas gadis itu dengan takut. Pasalnya wajah Hanji sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia takut pria yang dipujanya kebetulan datang dan menganggap dirinya sedang berbuat tidak-tidak dengan sang manager.

"Hoo, memangnya apa yang dia pesan?" tanya wanita nyentrik itu masih dengan wajah psyco.

"Dia bilang dia ingin makan paha kiri. Setahuku di resto manapun tidak ada yang namanya paha kiri. Hah, dasar anak jaman sekarang" jelas gadis berambut orange itu seraya memegangi dahinya yang mulai benjol.

"Oh, hanya itu. Bukankah itu masih masuk akal daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Petra?" Gadis berambut itu mengernyitkan alis. Ia tidak mengerti maksud sang manager.

"Kau lupa ya? Biasanya orang menelepon kesini sering memesan ayam kampus atau ayam cabe. Ttaku, seperti kita harus mengganti nama tempat ini. Sudah kubilang nama itu tidak membawa hoki" ucap Hanji seraya menatap Mike yang berada di pojok ruangan. Galau.

.

.

 **Tuuuutttt... Tuuuuuttt...**

"Moshi-moshi. Doushita, Eren?" Sapa suara lembut di seberang sana.

"Hikss... hikss... Armin... cepat kerumahku sekarang juga" Armin terkejut mendengar Eren tiba-tiba menelponnya, sambil menangis pula. Bermacam spekulasi bermunculan di otak jeniusnya.

 **'Eren menangis! Apa tiba-tiba Jean me-rape-nya? Ah tidak-tidak. Jean kan sedang pergi dengan Marco dan Connie main PS. Atau jangan-jangan Rivai-senpai memaksa Eren menjadi Uke-nya? Ah tidak-tidak, kemarin aku melihatnya makan malam bersama Erwin-sensei di restaurant mahal. Lalu kena-'**

"Hoi, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, Armin! Aku ini masih normal! N-O-R-M-A-L!" Armin tersentak dari lamunannya. Bagaimana Eren bisa tahu fikirannya?

"A-ah, gomen-gomen" Armin tersenyum kaku yang sudah jelas tidak dapat dilihat Eren.

"Ttaku kau ini. Cepat kesini, sekalian bawakan makanan apa saja untukku. Nanti uangnya aku ganti. Aku kelaparan" Eren memerintah seenak dengkulnya. Seperti suami yang meminta dibawakan bekal pada istrinya.

Tapi Armin sama sekali tidak marah atas perlakuan Eren. Armin kan anak baik nan penyabar, rajin membaca, jenius dan kesayangan Erwin-sensei.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang lapar, Eren. Yosh, aku datang. Jaa, Eren"

Armin segera mengambil jaketnya karena cuaca diluar sedang dingin dan berangin. Armin kan tidak suka cuaca dingin, tapi demi Eren ia rela mengorbankan tubuhnya (terkena udara dingin maksudnya).

.

.

 **Ting Tong... Ting Tong...**

 **Krriiiieeettt** t

Pintu terbuka, Eren hanya menongolkan kepalanya dari celah pintu.

"Yo, Eren. Aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu" Armin menunjukkan kantung plastik berisi makanan yang masih misterius. Kantung plastiknya berwarna hitam.

"Cepat masuk, Armin" Eren segera menarik pemuda yang berwajah manis itu ke dalam rumah. Armin hanya menatap pemuda Jaeger itu dengan bingung. Eren terlihat paranoid berlebihan.

"E-eh, doushita, Eren? Aku langsung pulang saja, lagi pula aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu. Silahkan dimakan"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau tetap disini, kalau perlu menginap"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba, Eren? Dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang"

"Justru itu, sebaiknya kau menginap saja disini. Mungkin sebentar lagi Mommy dan Mikasa pulang. Barusan kulihat di berita sedang gempar penjahat yang dijuluki Armor Titan. Dia selalu mengincar perempuan berambut kuning dan bermata biru"

Jelas Eren dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran seraya menyentuh kedua pundak Armin. Persis seperti suami yang khawatir pada istrinya.

"Hee! Be-benarkah! La-lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Armin penasaran.

"Menurut berita, korbannya mengalami trauma karena dipaksa kawin lari oleh si Armor Titan" jelas Eren dengan wajah ketakutan, entah apa tujuannya.

"Naruhoto" Armin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Chotto, Eren. Semua korbannya itu perempuan, kan?" Eren mengangguk.

"Aku ini kan laki-laki! Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" Seru Armin yang baru menyadarinya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau ini kan bishounen, malah kau terlihat mirip dengan Krista. Bisa saja si Armor Titan ini salah mengira" Eren sedikit meledek sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Wahai Eren, sesama tampang Uke dilarang saling meledek.

"Kau tega, Eren. Bagaimana pun aku ini laki-laki tulen, Eren" ucap Armin miris sedangkan Eren hanya tertawa.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita lihat apa yang kau bawa. Sekalian kita makan bersama saja. Kau belum makan kan, Armin?"

"Ya sudahlah. Aku membawakanmu fried chicken dan arigatou, aku sudah makan tadi" sebelum kerumah Eren, pemuda bishounen itu sudah makan di SFC. Ia bertemu Erewin-sensei dan mentraktirnya makan.

"Waaahh! Fried chicken! Arigatou na, Armin! Akhirnya aku bisa makan Fried chicken juga!" seru Eren dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia membuka kantung plastik tersebut dan nampak tulisan SFC tertera pada kotak makanan itu.

"Waah SFC yang asli! Tapi ini paha kiri bukan? Soalnya Reiner bilang kalau mau kuat sepertinya harus makan ayam SFC yang paha kiri" Armin tepuk jidat. Sahabat sedari kecilnya ini lugu atau bodoh sih?

"Eren, yang namanya sudah dipotong begitu mana tahu paha kiri atau kanan? Sudahlah, kau itu hanya dibohongi saja olehnya, Eren"

"Eeh,,, tapi Armin, tidak mungkin Reiner berbohong. Kau kan tahu sendiri Reiner bagaimana? Aku yakin rahasia kekuatannya karena dia selalu makan paha kiri ayam SFC" sanggah Eren dengan penuh keyakinan.

 **'Justru itu, yang ku tahu Reiner kan senang sekali mengerjaimu, Eren'** inner Armin miris.

.

.

.

~ Di Rumah Bertholdt ~

 **Haatttssyyyiiii!**

"Kau sedang flu, Reiner?"

"Tidak, kau lihat sendiri kan dari tadi aku sehat-sehat saja. Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku"

"Sou ka. Oh ya, Reiner. Apa bercandamu tidak keterlaluan pada Eren? Kau tahu sendiri dia anak yang polos. Kasihan tahu" ucap pemuda jangkung itu sambil bermain memotong pola gambar.

"Ahahaha biarkan saja. Habisnya aku pusing setiap hari dicecar pertanyaan apa rahasia bisa kuat? Bagaimana bisa punya tubuh berotot? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd lainnya" pemuda berotot kekar itu tengah fokus bermain datting game.

"Aku tahu. Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Jangan melibatkan ku ya" Bertholdt kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Oh ya, nanti malam kau akan beraksi lagi, Reiner?"

"Entahlah? Entah kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan gadis yang mirip dengan Krista. Apa sih yang kurang dariku, Bertholdt?" Ucap Reiner dengan wajah dibuat se-melas mungkin. Bertholdt agak jijik melihatnya, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Setia kawan ceritanya.

"Hah... kau itu kurang sopan saja, Reiner. Mana ada perempuan yang mau diajak kawin lari dengan tiba-tiba. Kau harus segera ber(t)obat, Reiner" ucapan yang terdengar halus namun menusuk dilayangkan pada Reiner.

"Cih. Setidaknya aku masih ada usahanya untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaanku. Dari pada kau yang hanya rela menjadi pemuja rahasia. Eh, chotto. Bukankah Annie memiliki ciri fisik yang mirip dengan Krista? Apa sebaiknya aku mendekati Annie saja ya? Toh dia juga cukup akrab denganku. Hehehe"

Bertholdt mengepalkan tangan. Ucapan Reiner membuatnya kesal.

"Ne, Reiner. Berani kau menyentuh Annie, aku tidak akan berteman denganmu lagi. Aku akan bergabung dengan kelompok Eren. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak sudi di gosipkan sebagai pasangan yaoi denganmu. Aku ini normal!"

Reiner pundung di pojokan. Ia tidak menyangka Bertholdt yang dikenalnya pendiam bisa semarah itu hanya karena seorang Annie.

 **END (?)**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Sangat Gaje kan fic-nya? Hahahaha. Jangan bunuh gue ya udah publish fic macam ini. Cuma mau tau aja gimana pendapatnya setelah baca ini. Jadi kesel sendiri ya udah cape-cape baca taunya begini doang? Atau menyesal sudah membuang waktu?

Sorry banget ya. Soalnya tiba-tiba terlintas ide pas gue makan ayam ala-ala KFC. Jadi iseng-iseng deh gue coba bikin ini cerita. Dan hasilnya... jreng-jreng... gak jelas. Hohoho.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya, kali aja bisa dapat ide lagi buat lanjutin (kalau ada yang mau). Tapi tema cerita dan pemainnya akan berbeda di tiap chap kecuali ceritanya kepanjangan, bisa di bikin bersambung. Hahaha gak jelas banget ya gue.

Oke semua, sampai jumpa di next chap... No flame oke! Kalau gak suka abaikan aja, jangan paksain baca makanya.

Bye


End file.
